


Pretty Blade

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bleeding, Blood, Come Shot, Edgeplay, Fearplay, Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Erin uses his knife wielding experience to give Orion the thrill of his life.





	Pretty Blade

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any kind of blood/cutting problem please take care of yourself and avoid this one.

The fireplace roared and crackled as the flame within consumed another log. Lama was freezing in the winter months. Erin wanted to keep the king’s bedroom nice and toasty.

Orion was tied fast in place to an oak chair, big and heavy. Even Orion, tall and strong as he was, would struggle to topple it over.

“Dandelion,” Orion said in a growl.

Erin grinned. “Is that your safe word, or is that your cute new nickname for me?”

“I don’t see the point in such a thing.”

Erin slid his knee between Orion’s legs in the chair and leaned in to stroke his chin with the back of his hand. He was already warm and blushing, his pale skin couldn’t hide it. “It’s so that you can scream _no, not that!_ all you want, and I don’t have to stop.”

“Think you can scare me?” His lips curled up into a menacing smile and he leaned his head forward as far as he could go, as thoroughly restrained as he was. “Wasn’t too long ago you tried it for real, in this very room.”

That cocky side of him was attractive. Too bad, Erin aimed to break that confidence.

With his arms, torso, and legs tied tightly against the chair, Orion resorted to taunts. “Did you like it when I held you down that time? When I had my hand around your neck?”

Erin almost laughed. It wasn’t exactly a sexy memory, when they’d almost killed each other. “I remember it fondly, only because that’s how I met you.”

“How sweet.”

There was a metallic sound as Erin flicked his wrist and a knife appeared there, a folding blade with one sharp edge made of black Laman steel that glinted in the light of the fire.

Orion’s shit eating grin dissolved into a grimace. He huffed. “You think that scares me?”

Erin hummed a little tune to himself as he turned it over, letting Orion see it from each angle. It was weighted well. He tossed it into the air and caught it again in his hand with a flourish.

He could see Orion’s pupils expand inside their silver rings. He was either afraid, or he was already getting off. Maybe both.

“Isn’t it hot in here?” Erin flattened the blade against Orion’s jacket and flicked it up, sending one of his engraved gold buttons flying across the bedroom. It hit the stone floor somewhere with a ping.

“Erin.”

“You going to stop me over a set of clothes?”

He was too proud for that. 

Erin plucked off another button and another until Orion’s coat was loose. He slid his hand under the front panel and pushed it open.

Until he’d finished, he didn’t speak a word. He wanted Orion to know how sharp his knife was, that it made no sound as it cut through fabric.

From the waist, he caught Orion’s white blouse on the tip of his knife and tore it open as easily as tissue paper. 

“All you’re doing right now is annoying my tailor.” 

He lifted the collar of Orion’s neck tie with the blade and snapped it apart. The front of his shirt fell open, revealing his chest, and red blotches of blush on his skin that gave him away.

“You gave me this knife,” Erin said. “Because the handle is pretty.” Black steel with black obsidian inlays on the grip. “Remember?”

“The selling point was the edge.”

“Hmm, yeah, it’s not that you like beautiful things, that would be silly.” 

He touched the metal flat to Orion’s lips, cold steel on warm flesh. Even the weight of the knife might be enough to split the skin on such a tender area. He was careful. When he began to move the knife across his mouth, he made sure to lead with the dull side. 

Orion’s arms flexed, but he was pinned back too securely to go anywhere. Too much freedom of movement might have been dangerous, so Erin tied him up nice and good.

He pressed his knee harder into Orion’s thigh, but Orion refused to squirm for him. He smiled. Erin liked a challenge.

He moved the blade to Orion’s cheek and gently caressed him with it. This blade had been forged of the purest Laman steel, worth a king’s crown. 

“I shaved this morning,” Orion said. “No need for you to do it again.”

He would never damage his king permanently, especially not his pretty face. But a little scratch would be nice, just enough so that everyone could see it tomorrow. He wondered gleefully what sort of story Orion would come up with to explain it when people asked how it was he cut himself.

Orion didn’t flinch when the knife broke the skin of his cheek. “Can’t even feel it, can you?”

He huffed. “I told you, it’s the sharpest blade on Lama.”

It seemed he doubted Erin was actually cutting him. It would be too risky to dig any deeper on the face, but he pressed just enough to get a bead of blood to roll onto the blade.

He pulled it away so that Orion could see it. Erin reveled in the look in his eyes as they widened. The shock that he’d actually done it, that he’d cut him.

“Did you think I was playing around?”

It was hardly even a paper cut, but Orion didn’t need to know that. Erin turned the blade over and licked it clean. 

Orion’s eyes followed his tongue. He swallowed hard. His eyes narrowed and when he spoke, his tone was dark and raspy. “Going to lick my wounds?”

He set the lovely blade with the obsidian handle onto the table nearby. “My dear king, you might get an infection if I did something like that.”

“I wasn’t aware you gave a shit.”

Erin smirked and moved his hand to pet the underside of Orion’s jaw. “I only want to hurt you a _little_.”

He had plenty of blades to go around, all sharpened and sterilized for this occasion. 

In his other sleeve he had one with a nice wooden handle. It was not quite as scalpel-sharp as his prized gift from Orion, but that only meant that Orion would feel it. It would hurt just enough.

He kissed him once on his cheek, opposite the cut he’d made. Orion groaned as if he hated it, but Erin could feel the bulge in his pants. He’d get to that soon, but not yet.

He flattened the blade against Orion’s neck. “How much do you trust me?”

He huffed a laugh. “With my life, every day.”

“You’re right, if I wanted to kill you, I could do it any time, but~” he ended in a sing-song tone, as he slid the sharp edge of the knife over Orion’s collarbone. “It might be fun to see how close I can get before you cave in.”

Orion winced as Erin’s knife broke his skin. He made the cut against the thin skin over the bone to lessen the amount of damage—but Orion didn’t need to know the specifics.

The cut swelled with blood, and after a moment of anticipation, a drop trickled down his chest. 

Erin lowered his head and lapped it up, avoiding the cut, but sure to run his tongue over Orion’s nipple, which was peaked. Orion sucked another breath through his teeth.

He made efforts to get the blood smeared down his lips. That way Orion could taste it when he kissed him.

Orion groaned into the kiss as Erin pressed him back into the chair, but this protest was short lived. He opened his mouth and gladly accepted his tongue, bloody or not.

Erin pulled back again, leaving Orion gasping for breath. He had the blood in his mouth, now.

“Red looks good on you,” Erin said. 

“It’s your color.”

He smiled.

He held the knife light against Orion’s skin and let the tip glide downward, leaving a fine white line on his skin. Over his stomach and down to the button of his pants.

He knelt in front of the chair between Orion’s legs.

“Erin.” Orion’s voice raised again as the knife caught the fabric of his pants crotch.

“Oh?” Erin teased, running the knife over the bulge in his pants. “I thought you trusted me with your life.”

“Just be careful.”

“Ah, but I’m so clumsy!” The knife ‘slipped’ and nicked the inside of his thigh through the fabric of his pants. “Oops.”

“_Erin._”

“Calling my name ready?” He snickered. He ran the knife over the seam that went up the crotch, cutting just the threads that held it together. But Orion could think he was cutting through to the skin. That would be more fun.

He bit his bottom lip. His thigh twitched at the slightest touch.

Erin was elated with the sight of him. “Now, now,” He cooed to him, while using the dull edge of the knife to rip apart the broken seam. “I’d _never_ cut your dick off.”

“You’re too much of a cockslut,” Orion retorted, but his tone was much less convincing, cracking as he grumbled.

Erin split his pants around his erection like the peel of an orange, fruit popping right out. To teach him a lesson got that insult, Erin swiped the knife down the length of his cock—-with the dull side of course, but too fast for Orion to know for sure.

Orion yelped.

Erin cackled with laughter. “You’re _so_ cute.”

He growled through grit teeth in response. The trick had done little to dampen his arousal, however. If anything, he was harder now. “Bastard.”

Erin set aside the second knife and pulled out a third from his sleeve. This one was wider from hilt to tip, and was still cool to the touch. He flattened the blade against Orion’s cock, gently this time. Just enough to thrill him with the chill of it in contrast to the heat of the fire slowly overwhelming the room. 

Orion pulled at his restraints with pants and groans.

“Do you want out?” Erin’s fingers danced over the ropes holding Orion’s legs in place. He’d left barely enough slack for two fingers to slip in. He was very careful about these things. He wouldn’t want his king to lose circulation.

Orion wouldn’t admit to it, but Erin could guess it was killing him to be so hard and unable to touch him. 

A measure of relief was in order. Erin parted his lips and licked Orion’s cock from base to tip. He heard Orion sigh as he took the head into his mouth and began to suck him off.

It was a treat for him to have Orion tied down like this. He was so good at giving head after all, and his king never wanted to just stay still and enjoy it. 

Orion leaned his head back and moaned, his voice raspy and low.

The spot just inside his hip was always ticklish, as much as Orion tried to hide it. Erin ran his finger along the protrusion of the bone, and Orion squirmed more than he had under the blade of his knife.

Erin lifted himself up, releasing his cock with a smack. He laughed. “Tickle tickle!”

“Damn it, stop playing around.”

Erin looked up at him, admiring his body. The cut on his cheek was red, but had been too clean, it wasn’t bleeding. The cut on his collarbone was dripping, but not a worrisome amount. Just enough to paint his body with lovely smears of red, and fill the room with the smell of fresh blood.

“My king,” he said. “You are all mine~”

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. “Yes, and?”

Erin got back onto the chair and straddled himself across Orion’s lap so that he could tease his cock with his ass. “Well, how will people know?”

“It is well known.”

“Okay, but—“ He began to draw with the tip of the knife on Orion’s chest. Not cutting, just a scratch. More white lines. Barely noticible against his complexion.

He winced. “What are you drawing?”

“Let’s start with ‘E’ and then ‘R’...”

“Ah!” He flinched as the knife dug enough to sting. “Stop that!”

“Say the magic word, Your Majesty.”

Orion snorted in refusal.

“Okay then,” he continued, slowly enough to give Orion a second chance to back out. He didn’t. “So next is ‘I’ and then..”

Orion grunted and endured the spelling of his attendant’s name across his pecs.

“And that spells ‘Erin’!” He winked and tapped the end of the knife against Orion’s nose. 

The expression on Orion’s face was exquisite, angry and needing all at once, flushed red. Erin brushed back a piece of his hair that had stuck to his face with sweat and blood. Orion took advantage of his proximity and kissed him. Erin allowed it for a moment, but pulled away before he’d had his fill.

He tucked the knife away and lowered his pants with a dip of his hips.

Orion started to smile, but Erin brandished one final knife, and his eyes went wide again. “Are you going to fuck me with a knife to my throat?”

Erin licked his lips. The taste of blood was still there. “Sounds like you want me to do that.”

He lowered himself down onto Orion’s cock. He’d lubed himself up in advance.

Orion, as always, was more than substantial. Erin loved the way his cock could fill him up inside. Pressure in all the right places. He wondered if he could come without touching his cock.

“You’re so _big_, your majesty,” he said. His tone was teasing, but it wasn’t a lie. His hand holding the knife was shaking. “Oh, you feel so good I might slip...”

“Your games are pathetic,” Orion said through panted breaths, but his bravado wasn’t at all convincing. 

Erin grabbed a fistful of his beautiful silver hair and yanked his head back. He placed the edge of the knife against Orion’s carotid artery and pushed in hard.

The thing about this last knife was that it was completely dull. There was no way it could break the skin whether Erin could hold it steady or not. But, again, Orion didn’t need to know that.

“_Erin_,” he whimpered, gasping. “Please...”

That was it. The fear in his eyes and the sound of his begging. That was what Erin had done all this for. He relished it. It made his body shudder.

He kept the hand pulling his hair tight and kissed him, tasting him, soaking him up. His body was peaked, all shivers and gasps. He gave Orion one last dip of his hips and held him tight as he began to spasm in climax.

Orion moaned so loudly his voice cracked. Erin felt him struggling against the restraints. He was still tingling in orgasm when he felt Orion join him.

The knife in his hand clattered to the floor. He sighed, savoring the sensation of Orion release inside him, filling him even more. 

_Worth it_, he thought, as his whole body glowed. It was worth all this prep and the theatrics.

Orion was panting for breath. It must have been pretty good for him, too.

“What is...” Erin slowly came back to his senses, vision focusing in the orange light of the fire. Orion had come all over him. Erin‘s eyes went wide in alarm as he saw that his ejaculate had somehow squirted all over Orion‘s chest, on his face, even in his hair. “Oh shit. Fuck.”

“You mean that’s not part of it?” Orion took a deep breath and began to laugh. 

Erin slid off Orion’s dick, which made him grunt. “It’s not funny!” He jumped out of Orion’s lap and began frantically untying him. “I don’t usually uh... well, I just didn’t expect it would shoot that far!”

“It’s just some come,” Orion groaned, as if this was the worst thing so far. “Calm down, what’s the point of all this if you don’t let yourself enjoy it?”

“It’s _not okay_,” Erin hissed. “What if you got an infection from that and it killed you? How would I live that down?”

Orion began to laugh again. “Pfft, it would be your come that kills me, wouldn’t it?” He pulled at the ropes, which really didn’t help Erin trying to get him out. “You know, I’d rather you lick me clean.”

Erin gave up on untying him and went for a pair of scissors, blunt-tipped ones that wouldn’t nick him.

Once he was free, Orion tried to move too fast and slumped forward. “Oof.”

“Stop, idiot.” Erin circled back around to help. “Get the blood back into your legs before you try to get up, you moron.”

Orion leaned against him and Erin helped him lurch over to the bed. There, he laid Orion our flat on his back. “Ah,” he groaned, “it’s all in your wounds...”

First he washed his hands. He had prepared a kit of medical supplies and other nice things to treat Orion with after. 

“Here,” he said, and climbed back into the bed with it. First, he helped Orion remove his clothes. Underneath what was left of his cut up suit there were pale red rope marks.

He began to wipe his chest clean with a soft cloth dipped in cold water. 

As he calmed down, he realized that Orion was smiling up at him. “Like old times.”

It had been a while since Erin had cleaned a wound. He sighed. That wasn’t a sexy memory either, but it was fond. “You were just as dumb then.”

“I thought you were supposed to be nice to me after these kind of things.”

Erin leaned over him and kissed his nose. “You’re right.”

He dipped the cloth back into the basin of water. It was quite cold, having been pumped up from the ground. Orion sighed as he went back to washing him. He worked slowly, careful not to agitate his cuts, and letting him enjoy the cold water against his skin.

After he had rinsed the sweat, blood, and “other” fluids away, he changed to a dry cloth and applied pressure to the cuts that were still bleeding. The one on his collarbone in particular.

As he held it in place, he combed his fingers into Orion’s hair with his other hand. “You know I’d never really hurt you, right?”

Orion inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. “Yeah, I know.”

The more he relaxed, the easier it would be to treat his scratches. Erin lifted the cloth to check. The bleeding had stopped.

He dug into the kit again, this time for an antibiotic salve. “It shouldn’t sting.”

Orion chuckled. “Good, I’ve had enough of that for one night.”

He started at the hairline cut on Orion’s cheek and worked his way down, making sure he coated every scratch he’d left. It had a minty scent to it. 

The cut on his shoulder and the little nick on his thigh needed bigger bandages. The rest were fine with the smaller ones. The little on on Orion’s cheek was especially cute.

Once he’d applied all that, he gave Orion another sweet kiss. “Good boy.”

“It still hurts,” he said, an uncharacteristic whininess sneaking into his tone, angling for more affection.

Erin pulled the last item out of the kit, a soft fan brush. He dusted it over Orion’s cheeks.

Orion pouted. “What’s the point of this thing?”

“To feel good,” Erin said. “Your body will forget about hurting.”

“I doubt that.”

Erin laid down beside him and nuzzled into his side. He used the brush to tickle Orion’s ear, then kissed him there. Then his cheek and his shoulder the same way.

A happy sound rumbled in Orion’s chest, almost like a cat’s purr. 

“I love you,” Erin said, and kissed him again. “And I owe you one.”

“Yes, you absolutely do.”


End file.
